The present invention relates a tensioning device for at least one trailing rope in an elevator installation. Within the meaning of the invention, a trailing rope can also be a compensating rope, a compensating chain, or similar flexible connection. The terms xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d relate to the direction of travel of the elevator. xe2x80x9cVerticalxe2x80x9d means the direction essentially parallel to the direction of travel of the elevator, and xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d means the direction essentially perpendicular to it.
Tensioning devices for trailing ropes have long been known, and are primarily used on traction elevators. The purpose of the tensioning device is, inter alia, to tension the trailing ropes, limit rope vibrations, and prevent the counterweight or elevator car from jumping.
In the German patent specification DE 43 34 253, the trailing rope tensioning device is provided with a single large rope pulley. Disadvantages of this rope pulley are the large amount of space required in the bearing, and that it is not standardized, since it always has to be manufactured individually depending on the size of the elevator installation.
As may be seen from the German patent specification DE 24 25 216, a trailing rope tensioning device is provided with two pulleys of minimal allowable diameter. Disadvantages of this embodiment are the high speed of rotation of the rope pulleys, which increases the noise from the bearings, and the use of several ropes of small diameter.
A purpose of the present invention is to create a tensioning device for at least one trailing rope which does not possess the aforementioned disadvantages, and which permits the use of larger, less noisy tensioning pulleys as well as larger diameters of trailing rope. A further advantage of the present invention is that relatively large standardized pulleys can be used.